Mobile phones are the most ubiquitous mobile computers available. The latest versions contain sensors, such as accelerometers, and actuators that create vibro-tactile feedback. Manufacturers of mobile phones are searching for solutions to make mobile phone use more efficient and easier for users.
One example is a mobile phone that detects movement of the phone towards a user's ear using a posture detecting sensor, such as disclosed in WO2010/12876. In that application, an ambient light sensor is used in conjunction with an acceleration sensor to sense whether a user wants to answer the phone. If conditions are correct, the call is answered automatically. Unfortunately, ambient light sensors perform poorly in low-light conditions. Additionally, the acceleration sensor could lead to inaccurate results when used for position information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more accurate posture sensing device to accurately take actions based on the posture of a user.